In modern mobile computing devices (such as phones, tablets, and laptops), the power cost to run the display is often more than running the other system components combined. Electrophoretic displays or so-called E-Ink was perhaps the first commercialized display technology to minimize the cost to power a device's display. This was done by moving away from the longstanding backlit liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, which remains a dominant display form factor of mobile devices. E-Ink displays (sometimes also referred to as electronic paper displays) effectively reduce power in two ways. First, E-Ink displays remove the need for a backlight as they are illuminated by the natural light of the environment. Second, LCDs (and other older display technologies) are refreshed at about 60 times per second, with each pixel refresh costing some amount of power. Due to each of these pixels being unable to hold a charge for very long, this refresh must occur regardless of whether the pixel's color needs to be changed or not. Conversely, the E-Ink technology can maintain a pixel's state without additional energy, which eliminates the need to refresh an unchanged pixel and therefore conserves power.